Well On My Way
by Dancing Angel Over My Castle
Summary: This is my post-ep Watershed fic. For now it is a one-shot, but it may become a multi-chapter later on.


AN: So this is just my take on Watershed. My friend told me how it would be, but do I believe her? Of course not!

Disclaimer: It was Marlowe who brought them together, but it is me who can and will make them more.

_EN: So, because of my streak of reading well-written, high quality stories with the shittiest of grammar and spelling, I am back as your slave, bitches! =D (Note to author: Feel free to take my vulgarity out of it, this is also why I'd be Grell.)_

I got to the swing set, the one where she made a decision, life with me, or life without me. The weight of the ring in my pocket pulling me down. This will end one of two ways, and I hope that she picks me over her job, but no matter what I will be there for her.

I go to sit on the swing set, drawing small hearts in the dirt, hoping that she will arrive soon.

Kate appears, and sits down next to me, but facing the opposite direction.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept secrets." Kate is still looking at me, but I'm not looking at her directly.

"It's who you are, you don't let people in. I had to scratch and claw for every inch." I don't mean to be hard on her, but I need to make my point.

"Castle," Kate tries, but I don't let her finish.

"Just let me finish. I've been doing a lot of thinking about us, our relationship, what we have, where we're headed." I shake my head. "I've decided I want more. We both deserve more."

"I agree." Kate is strong, but I can see it in her eyes that she doesn't want to go, she has changed her mind about the job. This is my chance to tell her, and ask her a very important question.

"So whatever happens, and whatever you decide, Katherine Houghton Beckett, will you marry me?" I'm in the dirt right in front of her; I can and will do this right. The first two marriages were out of spite and for Alexis. But now that Alexis is all grown up, I can work towards real love.

I can see that Kate is trying to speak, but her emotions are getting the best of her. I will wait for her on the ground until I get an answer from her, one that I can live with, or one that will crush me.

"Rick, I, I…" Kate struggles to find the right words. Maybe she will say no, maybe she will choose her job over love.

"Rick, I don't know how to tell you this, but… I think I'm pregnant." Kate's eyes are filled with tears, and she hopes I won't get mad at her.

"Kate," I get up off the ground. "That is amazing!"

"So, you're not upset?"

"I would never be upset with you! And besides, this is the most amazing news ever. So I guess that means you aren't going to D.C.?" I need to know what her decision is.

"I am not going to D.C., I can't leave my family." Kate is now resting a hand on her stomach. She looks up at me, tears in her eyes. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her, embracing her in my endless love for her.

"I will be with you no matter what. I will support you no matter what. Whatever you choose, I will be completely fine with. You deserve the best, and I know I'm not perfect, but I can try to be your perfect."

I want to let her know that whatever she chooses, I will be there. I don't care anymore if she wants to take the job and leave me here; I just want her to be happy.

"Castle, I have made up my mind, and I am going to turn down the job offer. I know where my family is and where my heart is. Like what Royce told me once, put your heart in front of my head." Kate is now crying on my shoulder, I begin to slowly rub my hand up and down her back trying to soothe her.

"So we really made a baby?" I want to change the subject to something a little more light-hearted.

"I'm not completely sure, but I've been feeling off for about a week, and I can't remember the last time I had my period." Kate looks up at me and her brown eyes seem a little dark.

"We can get you checked out soon, so for now, let's head home." Before we leave, I gently take her hand and place the ring on her finger. "Katherine Houghton Castle."

AN: This may be a one-shot, but if you guys really want me to continue, I will.

_EN: Awww…. That was so cute. But, on a darker note, do you guys know what a cinematic record is? Because I've been thinking about a new story. How my cinematic record would look, what it would say…. _


End file.
